1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to mechanical, electromechanical and energy-based surgical instruments and systems.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments used in open and minimally invasive surgery are limited in their ability to sense and/or control conditions and/or parameters and factors critical to effective operation. For example, conventional surgical instruments cannot measurably detect the amount of tissue positioned between tissue contacting surfaces of an end effector of the surgical instrument, the clamping force being exerted on the tissue, the distance between juxtaposed tissue contacting surfaces, and/or the viability of the tissue clamped therebetween.
Accordingly, a need exists for surgical instruments and/or systems that can sense a multitude of parameters and factors at the target surgical site, such as, for example, the distance between juxtaposed tissue contacting surfaces of the surgical instrument, the amount of tissue positioned between tissue contacting surfaces of an end effector of the surgical instrument, the clamping force being exerted on the tissue, and/or the viability of the tissue clamped therebetween.
A need exists for surgical instruments and/or systems which can, according to the conditions sensed and/or measured at the target surgical site, utilize, display, record and/or automatically control the position of the tissue contacting surfaces of the surgical instrument and/or system, alert a surgeon prior to operation of the surgical instrument and/or system, and/or operate the surgical instrument and/or system.